


The ABC’s of Eli Moskowitz

by tea_pops



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: 18+, F/M, NSFW, hawk/fem!reader, he’s just a babey leave him alone, not explicitly fem but tagged just to be safe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:01:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29371242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tea_pops/pseuds/tea_pops
Summary: A NSFW Alphabet for the biggest menace to karate society.
Relationships: Eli “Hawk” Moskowitz/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	The ABC’s of Eli Moskowitz

**Author's Note:**

> i need to make it clear that i’m a hawk stan first and a person second. even though he displays all the qualities of a sado-sexual serial killer, i am in love with him. written as 18+

-

A: Aftercare

A little quiet, a little contemplative. More than anything, though, Hawk’s equal parts smug and shocked that you let him touch you, let alone do _that_ to you. He likes to curl an arm around your waist and tug at your hair with playful fingers, suddenly shy and boyish. His pillow talk is top-tier and his clingy qualities shine through the rest of his aggressive tendencies. If you don’t match his clinginess by at least 70%, he gets irritated and insecure.

B: Body Part

To be honest, it’s a tie between your nose and your fingers. He admires your nose since it’s probably the cutest one he’s ever seen, and he’s made a habit of squeezing it between his knuckles and tracing it with his fingers when he’s feeling especially _~soft~_. He might have slightly less … softer reasons to admire your fingers, but he appreciates the almost elegant look of them, even when they’re bruised and scabbed from training. Before you got together, it was a regular fantasy of his to imagine what they would look like around his dick.

For him, Hawk’s especially proud of his back. He’s worked out enough to develop a noticeable set of muscles to protrude underneath his tattoo, and a trim waist expanding to a pair of broad shoulders doesn’t hurt.

C: Cum

Although this occurs far into your relationship and admittedly not too often, there’s nothing Hawk likes more than to come in your panties, hike them up until you have a very uncomfortable wedgie, and force you to walk around with a growing damp spot between your legs. A skirt is required if he plans on doing this, and manhandling is to be expected. He finds it indescribable how hot it is that you’re willing to do something like this for him, and it will always lead to more fun later on.

(The first time he had suggested this, the two of you walked around the mall for a couple hours. He was sporting a half-pipe on and off throughout your date, imagining how pretty you looked _down there_ , before he finally suggested going back to your place to get you “cleaned up”.)

D: Dirty Secret

Hawk’s a bit of an exhibitionist, to an almost detrimental degree. PDA is a regular occurrence, although whether or not it’s tame/lewd is mostly up to you (although he tends to side more with tame, especially around friends). One glance at his Instagram can show everyone how attached he is to you: picture after picture of his arm curled around you, a corny caption, a cute emoji, you sitting on his lap.

In fact, there’s a suspicious amount of photo-dumps of you sitting pretty on him in your bedroom, the mirror you’re posing in front of showing everything, especially Hawk’s smug smile. Your legs are bare from your skirt but crossed to hide anything indecent. And if people consider his hard-as-a-rock dick to be indecent, buried balls deep in you and hidden only by the angle of the camera and the flutter of your skirt, then fuck them.

E: Experience

Somewhat experienced (thank you, Moon), but still insecure when it comes to foreplay and the actual act of sex. He’s the type to take his research seriously, and has watched a decent amount of amateur pornos to keep from making an idiot of himself. He’s quick to learn and makes up for any inexperience with enthusiasm.

F: Favorite Position

Mating Press - don’t ask him how he found out about it. He appreciates how close the position forces him into you, and it’s a turn on to see how flexible you are.

G: Goofy

Hawk has his fair share of insecurities when you begin having sex. He looks to you for guidance and when he finally finds his rhythm, he’s too focused on not busting two minutes in to pay attention to anything else.

After he gains more confidence, it becomes pretty clear that his intense attitude follows him into bed. He’s a snarling brat on a daily basis, and likes to exploit that when he’s alone with you. Sex is fun but almost never goofy, and if you ever laugh at him, his insecurities will shut him down almost immediately.

H: Hair

Neatly trimmed, if not completely shaved. You can’t tell me he doesn’t post thot traps, with his sweats hung low on his hips and the bare skin of his crotch showing just a sliver.

I: Intimacy

Romantic in the ride-or-die sense. Not the type to get you flowers or take you on a picnic, but will do whatever you ask him to do without a question. Toxic masculinity dictates that he’s more than willing to hospitalize anyone who looks at you wrong. He’s possessive and clingy despite how he brags about having options, and is all bark, no bite when it comes to your relationship.

J: Jack Off

Hawk’s young and in love, and even if he wasn’t in love, he has the internet. There’s a hidden folder dedicated to your lewds and nudes, and he makes good use out of it.

K: Kink

Likes to leave his mark. Hickies and man-handling are his go-to when he wants to get off hard and fast. It shows everyone that you’re his and he knows how to make you feel good. Praise is probably at the top of his list, though. It helps to chip away at the bratty exterior and turn him soft and pliant.

L: Location

Your car. It’s the most convenient place if either of you are in the mood, and he likes how close you’re forced to be when you clammer in the backseat.

M: Motivation

Lies on both sides of the spectrum - a soft hand playing with his hair can get him going just as quickly as a kick to the head. Play your cards right, and he’ll be dragging you to the nearest empty room.

N: NO

No name-calling, no slapping, and no sharing. He won’t forgive himself if he were to take things too far and hurt you (either physically or emotionally) and he wouldn’t be able to handle seeing you with someone other than him.

O: Oral

This is where his need to please shines the brightest. While he enjoys receiving as much as anyone else, he’s in love with the idea of being praised for being a good boyfriend. He’s the type to brag about his skills, and definitely comes in his pants the first few times he performs.

P: Pace

It’s a rare day when he decides to take it slow. Although he’s not the type to be jack-rabbiting into you, he keeps his thrusts long, hard, and fast. He speeds up the closer he is to finishing, his grip getting tighter, and he likes to stay buried in you for as long as possible afterwards.

Q: Quickie

Hawk loves a quickie. This is about the only time he’ll crack a joke and laugh during the act. There’s just something about the excitement and the rush to finish that makes him giddy. He turns even more lovey and clingy afterwards, and will keep a hand on you at all times. It’s hard not to notice his good mood, and his friends will shoot him teasing looks.

R: Risk

Hawk’s never one to back down from a challenge. It’s exhilarating for him to see you push his limits, and he’s enough of a freak to agree to nearly anything. He’s the type to make you wear his gaming headset while he’s railing you (don’t worry, he puts it on mute) or go down on you during a phone call.

S: Stamina

In his early days, he would last about 3 minutes. His only redemption was foreplay, which he exploited the hell out of. He can go about four rounds in one go, though, and is certifiable machine once he matures. An absolute menace to your bed.

T: Toys

Hawk’s the type to view your toys as something that should only be used when he’s not around. He takes it as an insult if you want to use one during sex. He’s not too interested in bondage toys, but won’t refuse you if you insist.

U: Unfair

Hawk’s not a tease according to his definition. He just likes to keep his hands on you, and it’s not his fault if you get worked up. On the other hand though, he drools at the slightest whiff of you teasing him. Not very many people withhold things from him, and if they, he takes it by force. The fact that he can’t do the same to you excites him to the point that he’s half-piping despite you barely doing anything at all.

V: Volume

Loud in the way that he’ll groan, moan, and curse through his teeth. Tries to quiet himself by nipping you and muffling through your skin, but it never really works. He gets off faster when you clamp a hand over his mouth.

W: Wild Card

Hawk’s a supportive boyfriend if you’re a fellow karate enthusiast, but supportive in the way that he’ll push you again, and again, and again to get up and spar with him. Definitely doesn’t hold back with his words or his fists. To say that it gets you both worked up is an understatement.

He considers himself lucky that Sensei has never asked him to fight you in front of the rest of the class, because he’s usually sporting a noticeable hard-on by the end of your private training sessions together. The embarrassment he would experience would be indescribable if anyone else were to find out.

X: X-Ray

A little over 5 inches with a nice girth. Uncircumcised. Knows how to use every bit of what he’s working with, even though it took a little practice in the beginning.

Y: Yearning

Is an emphatic believer that his life could only be better if he lived inside of you. It’s no surprise that Hawk’s sexually obsessed with you, although he is surprised to find that you’re the only one that can outmatch his horniness. The two of you go at it like rabbits, day and night.

Z: ZZZ

Once his balls are drained for the night, Hawk spends at least an hour tucked into your side. He likes to hang up his persona and just relax, ready to talk about his day and his plans for the future. Sometimes, the two of you will jump into your pajamas and binge watch your most recent tv show. Other times, you’ll strategize fighting tactics. There might even be a little Nintendo action ever once in a while.

-


End file.
